


没关系，是爱情啊【番外·凯赫篇】

by YXABO



Category: 434, 凯千, 千凯千, 往昔 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXABO/pseuds/YXABO





	没关系，是爱情啊【番外·凯赫篇】

王凯利的独生子生活，在五岁那年救下了三岁的小西瓜而结束。千智赫长得乖巧，性格坚韧又懂事，再加上在襁褓里的时候就被丢在了孤儿院门口，就愈加的惹人疼惜。

 

王凯利身上的独宠因为千智赫的出现一分为二，有时候长辈们的注意力甚至大多都放在了小西瓜身上。这对于王凯利来说，原本该是一件嫉妒的事情，但这样的情绪却无法产生在总对他笑出梨涡的小西瓜身上。

 

刚被收养的那一年，是千智赫最胆小惶恐的一年。从记事起，他就和那些与他有着同样身世甚至比他更可怜的孩子们生活在一起。破败的坏境，社会上同情的目光，拳脚相向的欺压以及院长爷爷的温暖，构成他的童年。

 

长期生长在见不到光和希望的世界里，有一天突然出现了一只手将他紧紧握住，拉到了温暖的阳光下，告诉他以后都不用害怕，这样的幸福让他患得患失也倍加珍惜。

 

王凯利将这个闯进他世界的弟弟的小心翼翼看在眼里，从最开始的不接受到后来的宠溺包容，也不过才短短的半个月而已。他曾经的傲娇和不羁在千智赫面前消失无踪，直到他进入了青春期才把这多年的改变想通......

 

或许，在树下抬起头，从枝叶中看到那双眸子开始，他的世界就开始发生改变，以及他的整颗心。

 

千智赫的15岁生日，在王凯利愤怒又心动中结束。那封情书像是打翻了王凯利一直埋藏在心底的秘密盒子，里面装着不断发酵的爱意，装着欲望，装着嫉妒，装着害怕......酸甜苦辣，所有的滋味都在情书出现的那一刹那弥漫在他的心头，差点被吞没。

 

初吻的发生连他自己都觉得意外，头脑一热就这么说了出来，不等千智赫反应，也不给自己冷静的时间，下意识付诸行动亲了上去。怦然的心跳声此起彼伏，怀里的人没有推开他，甚至还微微张开嘴任由他过分的夺走初吻。

 

忐忑瞬间没了踪影，只剩下了铺天盖地的欣喜和甜美。那一晚，直到睡前千智赫都没有推开他，和小时候刚来到这个家一样，乖的让人怜惜。小西瓜的态度给了王凯利一枚定心丸，虽然这份感情两人都没有明说，但偶尔接触到的眼神和相隔时差的电话，就足以让王凯利在国外定下心学习和成长。

 

三年的时间说长不长，说短不短。在确定可以提前毕业后，王凯利就迫不及待把消息通知给了家里。内心的小九九任谁都能看的出来，这消息捎回来指不定是让谁期待和付诸行动呢。

 

王女士年轻的时候就是神助攻，有了孙子们以后依然宝刀未老，一听这消息就知道大孙子心里藏着什么弯弯绕绕，立马重出江湖把小孙子给送过去了。

 

王凯利和王奶奶在电话里谋划的很完美，本以为滴水不漏的戏码，却在千智赫看到王凯利带回来的同学后，一眼就看穿了。千智赫是谁啊，乖巧的表面赢得了所有人的心，内里不知道藏着多少坏水，人精的本质藏了好些年都没被发现。

 

王凯利全身上下的要害都被千智赫拿捏在手里，谁不会演戏啊，稍稍喘气两声，他的傻哥哥就吓白了一张脸，把他抱在怀里一副恨不得要替他难受的焦急。

 

这场戏挺幼稚的，千智赫在那位炮灰同学离开的时候，还附送了一记嚣张的微笑。啧......真的很幼稚！

 

尽管如此，依然不妨碍千智赫的计划。王凯利的心里想着什么，他比谁都清楚，并且他也十分愿意配合。王凯利想吻他，那就吻吧。王凯利想吃了他，那就......还不知道谁吃谁呢！

 

正如此刻，千智赫双腿岔开主动坐在了王凯利怀里，双手捧着已然熏熏然的面容，唇瓣微张着把那张薄唇吻进嘴里。湿软的舌尖大胆又小心翼翼的伸出舔进唇缝里，触碰到松动的牙关后在那上唇力度不小的一刮。

 

王凯利觉得，坐在他怀里的是个妖精，一个吻便让他热血沸腾，心神荡漾。那被舔舐的上唇，仿佛酥麻了一般窜起了电流，齿间丝毫没犹豫的打开，放任那毫无章法的小舌进来。千智赫胆子很大，却没有经验，如愿的触到了果实后，就不知道该怎么有技巧的进行了。

 

嘴里被胡乱搅和一通，王凯利忍不住勾起了嘴角，双手一把搂紧怀里的腰肢贴向自己，舌尖灵活的一卷，就掌握了主导权。红润的唇瓣被含住，几乎是窒息的力道吮吸了起来，安静的室内响起脸红心跳的声音，令人止不住脸热。

 

千智赫有点喘不过气了，双手握拳抵在王凯利的肩膀上，偏头躲开纠缠不休的唇舌，分离的时候牵扯出一道银丝，随着引力落在嘴角，“你怎么这么会？”

 

王凯利只看得见眼前的红唇一张一合，银丝反着光挂在嘴角，压根没在意千智赫说了什么，低下头就循着银丝的位置舔到了嘴角，再次含住了可口的唇珠。

 

千智赫脑袋后仰，两手‘啪’的一声，捧住黏着他嘴的人的脸，眯着眼要求：“回答我的问题。”王凯利清醒了几分，脑袋回想了一番刚才的问话，弯起眉眼有些坏的把手钻进了怀里人的衣摆里，“你猜......”

 

千智赫眯了眯眼，话语里满是威胁：“你确定让我猜？”王凯利作势皱了皱鼻尖，一会儿闻闻空气，一会儿凑到细嫩的脖颈间深深吸了口气，扬声问道：“怎么有股酸味儿呢？”

 

气氛安静了片刻，见千智赫脸色愈加的冷漠，王凯利见好就收的轻轻捏了把手心下的腰际，低声坦白道：“好吧，我承认......我在梦里无师自通好多回了。”

 

千智赫满意的勾了勾嘴角，鼻尖蹭了两下王凯利的，问道：“和谁？”王凯利没想到小妖精会不害臊的问他，愣了一瞬才贴上唇瓣黏糊的说话：“和我家小妖精。”

 

温度升高，流连在腰际的手逐渐不安分的往上游走，千智赫绷着气息继续问道：“梦里都干了什么？”王凯利按住胸前的红豆，在小圆头的顶端指甲一刮，“干坏事了。”

 

原本潜藏在红晕里的红豆，逐渐挺立了起来，戳刺在手心下。千智赫显然来了兴致，上半身故意凑近了些，装作懵懂又好奇的模样问：“什么坏事啊？”

 

王凯利十分乐意陪他玩，看千智赫一副故意勾人的样子，心里就痒痒的不行。怀里人穿着一身白衬衫，王凯利低下头，咬住胸前的小小颗粒，轻轻拉扯了片刻便松口说话：“这样的坏事。”

 

气息加重，千智赫两手紧紧捏着王凯利的衣领，只感觉浑身像过电一样。尽管如此，他还是不安分的动了动屁股，黏着人追问：“还有呢，还有呢？”

 

挺翘的屁股刚好磨到了有点抬头发胀的部位，王凯利背后的汗毛一凛，看着眼前冲他发亮的眸子，顺从的把手下移，指尖贴着皮肉从牛仔裤敞开的裤腰里伸进去，隔着薄薄的内裤布料，捏住了饱满的臀肉，“还有这个......”

 

臀瓣紧致挺翘，摸起来手感好极了。王凯利两手都揉捏了上去，不等千智赫再询问，右手便拉开了内裤的裤腰，左手钻进去顺着臀缝下滑至有些情动的小口处揉了揉，含住耳垂问道：“还有这个，舒服吗？”

 

千智赫被撩拨的浑身都软了，整个人缩在王凯利怀里，鼻尖抵着泛起青筋的脖颈，闻那醇香的红茶味。他几不可见的点了点脑袋，哼哼着：“还有呢，哥哥继续。”

 

清爽的柠檬香气缓慢的释放了出来，王凯利心知小妖精已经情动，动作愈加直白放肆。柔软的小穴抵进去一节手指，搂住的背脊下意识一僵，王凯利立时含住靠在他肩上的一截后颈，在那蠢蠢欲动的腺体上安抚舔舐吮弄。

 

致命的地方被伺候的舒服，千智赫索性放松了身体，任由穴肉里的指节轻捣，搅弄出水花。牛仔裤被晕湿了一块，变成了深色，一如王凯利的眸子那样暗沉。鼻尖的柠檬味道越来越重，和平时情动的味道比起来，更加浓郁了些，带着丝撩拨的意味。

 

王凯利松开已经被他咬出齿印的腺体，裹着热气凑到人耳朵边上问：“上次发情是什么时候？”千智赫的脑袋晕晕乎乎的，却对此刻蓄势待发的情事保持着清醒，原本捏紧衣领的手往下延伸，覆上那鼓囊囊的一团，捏了把才回答：“忘记了，但下一次发情期......就是现在！”

 

不加掩饰勾引的眸子，从下至上看着他，王凯利简直要疯了，三年不见的小西瓜已然变成了手段极高的妖精。喉间滚动，他有些不满的把湿热甬道里的指节狠狠地一顶，千智赫瞬间瘫软了身体，在他耳边喘气哼唧：“唔，哥哥~~~”

 

这声叫唤不知道是在惩罚谁，王凯利自作自受的狠吸了口气，才忍住想要粗暴发泄的动作。此时，拉链已被拉开，微凉的手直接触上了他滚烫的部位，千智赫骨子里挺懒的，就连抚慰的动作也是，优哉游哉的撸动着柱身，透明的清液渗出了龟头，也不紧不慢的用指腹拭去。

 

随后，当着王凯利闪着小火苗的眼睛，放进了嘴里轻声的一嘬！

 

火星子瞬间被点燃，即将大火烧身的千智赫依然缓慢的在那龟头上打着圈。王凯利抽出手指，脸色紧绷，明显在隐忍着内心叫嚣的野兽。惩罚性的打了下不安分挪动的臀瓣，就着此时的姿势，将人抱了起来。千智赫主动将腿环住腰身，埋在脖颈间的嘴角悄悄勾起。

 

客厅到房间的路程就一小段，怀里的人浑身就已汗湿了，抱在手里黏答答的泛出好闻的甜酸气味。王凯利不想伤到他的宝贝，虽说这几年千智赫的哮喘不再复发过，但也没有根治好，只能极尽温柔的一点点释放信息素，来安抚黏着他亲吻的人。

 

放置在柔软的床上，千智赫眼神迷离，衣衫不整的躺在深色的床单上。王凯利再次咽下分泌的口水，动作温柔的将那人的牛仔裤脱掉，再一粒一粒的解开散乱的衬衫。耐心在这样的情况下消失殆尽，千智赫眉心一皱，两手一扯就把自己的衬衫脱下扔在了地上。

 

王凯利眨了眨眼，脱完自己衣服的人，手已经来到了他身上。同样粗暴的方式两手一扯，纽扣掉了一地不知滚到了哪里，衬衫也随之落地。皮带扣在还未反应过来的时候，就已经失去了作用，牛仔裤连带着内裤一起被扯了下来，粗壮的柱身猛然一弹，打在了微张的红唇之上。

 

画面太刺激了，王凯利忍不住舔了下嘴唇，千智赫丝毫没抬头看他，却默契十足的也跟着舔了下唇瓣，舌尖若有似无的接触到了侵略性的气味。他嘟了嘟嘴，嫌弃道：“不好吃！”

 

王凯利都被气笑了，捏了把身下人脸颊上的肉，顺势将人推倒在床上。赤身裸体没有任何衣物的身体覆盖紧贴，让千智赫感到满足，抬起头便再次亲了上去，手急不可耐的在那具结实的身体上乱摸。王凯利真怕忍不住发了兽性，一手抓住不安分的爪子背至身后，一手抓在肉粉色的柱身上，撸动了起来。

 

薄唇松开唇珠，发出‘啵’的一声，顺着下巴往下咬住喉结，在锁骨上吮出痕迹。湿热的唇舌继续游走，含住乳尖再伸出舌尖舔舐到腹部，感受到一阵轻颤。泛出清液的龟头也被爱怜的吻了一口，两颗囊袋纷纷被含进了湿热的口腔里，再到柔嫩的腿根，膝盖，脚尖......千智赫浑身都覆上了王凯利的痕迹。

 

“唔啊~~~”直立在腹部的柱身吐出了浓白的精水，在极致温柔的爱抚下，他就这么忍不住射了。床单湿了一块，深色愈加的明显，千智赫挣脱出王凯利的束缚，两脚抬起先是在那人肩膀上不耐烦的踩了一脚，才两手抱住了双腿，以折叠的姿势，露出了翕动的隐秘小口。

 

床单湿意的来源便是这里，王凯利眼睛差点移不开，这妖精就是在一步步瓦解他的忍耐，而他只能流着汗压制身体里的野兽。柠檬的清香在这时全数汹涌而出，萦绕在屋内，将王凯利包裹在内引诱着清醒的神经，步步沦陷。

 

王凯利覆上已经为他准备好的身体，安抚性的在微张的唇瓣上印上一吻，堵住嘴便缓慢的将粗硬的东西抵了进去。原本干涩的小穴早已变得柔软湿滑，在柱身全数进去的瞬间，内里的软肉便攀附了上来，紧裹着柱身不放。

 

这样还不够，双腿灵活的缠在劲瘦的腰上，千智赫也不知哪来的力气，抬起腰腹就往上耸动了起来。该是王凯利主导的动作，此刻却变成了千智赫的主场。不满的咬了下唇珠，怀里人停下动作，欲求不满的凝视他，“哥哥快动动嘛~~~”

 

今晚的妖精格外嗲，王凯利呼吸粗重：“我怕伤着你......”小妖精的双腿从腰上，转移到宽阔的肩膀上，变成几乎对折的姿势，脚跟还时不时踢几下汗湿的背脊，“不会的，哥哥疼疼智赫嘛，好不好~~~”

 

迷离的双眼泛起一丝水光，王凯利的耳边是娇嗲的声音，眼前是诱人的宝贝，身下是娇软火热的身体......好像真的忍不下去了，他内心的野兽这样反馈。

 

狂风骤雨的亲吻突如其来的落下，这下不等千智赫主动摆动腰身，危险的柱身便大刀阔斧的驰骋了起来。深紫色的巨物抽插在甬道里，每一次的抽出柔软的肠壁都包裹住不放，每一次的进入仿佛连囊袋也要拍打进去。室内响起了激烈的‘啪啪’声，千智赫的腿间和臀瓣上打红了一片，臀肉也跟着拍打的动作而晃动。

 

“啊~~~哈~~~哥哥！”千智赫的气管有点喘不上来气，但这样在他身上肆虐的感觉，却让他感到十分满足和舒服。莹白的脚尖舒爽的蜷起，耳边听着王凯利的粗喘，身体的每个毛孔都舒张开来了。

 

王凯利的动作猛烈，信息素反而依旧保持着温柔缓慢的功效。醇厚甘甜的红茶味才释放了一半，淡淡的与浓郁的柠檬香缠绕在一起，刹那间被吞没。王凯利一边耸动腰臀，一边凑到汗湿的鬓角处，舔过一滴汗水问道：“还好吗？”

 

千智赫只能尽力呼吸，没气去回答问题，胡乱的点了点头，像极了被顶弄到风中摇摆的叶子。王凯利换了个姿势，Alpha与生俱来的征服欲和兽性在做爱的时候会展露无疑。千智赫半眯着眼，顺从的被翻过了身，露出肌肉均匀流畅的脊背，和有些红肿依然翕动等待着进入的小穴。

 

王凯利一手搂住身下人的腰腹，千智赫自动的弯曲膝盖跪在床上，上半身下趴在枕头上，这样的动作最突出交合的位置，也是最原始的。身后的人丝毫没有停顿，两手固定住腰侧，便一举捣入了洞穴。王凯利肌肉紧绷，尤其是腰臀上的，肌肉崩成一块块用力又迅猛的顶弄。

 

千智赫的头枕在枕头上，发丝随着剧烈的动作一颤一颤，甚至都快要撞上硬邦邦的床头。王凯利发现了这一点，腰臀不停，身体趴伏而下，一手护住千智赫的头，让坚硬的床头撞上自己的手，一手握住肉粉的柱身轻捏撸动。

 

两处致命欲望之地同时折腾，这样的姿势既是保护，也是彻底绝断了身下人的活动空间，只剩下了身后和手掌之间的小距离，无论怎么顶弄都只能被嵌的死死的！

 

龟头在凶猛的一阵抽插后，进入了湿软又温暖的空间，王凯利知道小妖精把自己的生殖腔对他打开了。千智赫后颈的腺体，划开了一道小口，露出小小的果核，将信息素释放到极致。空气中满是清香，夹杂着极淡的醇厚。王凯利知道此刻的人急需足量的信息素安抚和融合，他也不再压制，一边大刀阔斧的在生殖腔里进出，一边释放出全数的信息素。

 

后颈的腺体再次被咬住，这次的力道与之前的安抚不同，多了强制性的啃咬。醇厚甘甜的红茶在接触到清爽酸甜的柠檬后，霎时霸道又不容忽视的蔓延开来，将一直嚣张的柠檬包裹在其中，开始丝丝缕缕的交缠融合。

 

龟头顶进了一个不可思议的深度，王俊凯果断张开嘴咬住可口的腺体，巨物成结胀大在生殖腔内，尖锐的犬齿刺破皮肤进入腺体，注入信息素，铃口大开吐出汩汩精水，信息素从腺体进入窜流全身......

 

交织融合，极致愉悦，火热的掌心内冒出头部的铃口，也跟着吐完了白浊，千智赫几乎是窒息般的，闭着眼睛张开了嘴喊不出一点声音，只能不断的感受着欲仙欲死的舒爽。

 

标记成功，王凯利依旧埋在千智赫的体内，以背后搂抱的姿势，侧躺在床上，爱怜的从汗湿的头发，到圆润的肩头，再蔓延而下一遍遍的亲吻全身。

 

发情才完成了一轮，接下来的几天他们都将在床上度过。千智赫虽然累，却满意的偷偷扬起了唇角，一动不动的趁着清醒的时候，养精蓄锐！

 

抱起千智赫去清洗的王凯利，不经意间看到那抹邪乎的微笑，怎么有种自己被吃了的错觉？

 

两人正式在一起，得到了家里长辈的祝福，千智赫的户口办好后，王凯利在22岁那年就和19岁的千智赫结了婚，建造了两人的小家。

 

新婚期的甜蜜，丝毫没有因为刚接管公司的忙碌而减淡，反而王凯利愈加的黏着爱人，一刻都不想分开。千智赫是学美术的，每天不是在家画画就是在学校上课，两个人每天只有晚上的时间才会见面，黏在一起亲吻温存。

 

对于他们来说，有了父亲们的爱情表率，这段婚姻和感情也像是在往父亲们的爱情方向走似的。三年之痛没有来，七年之痒也不存在，然而到第十年的时候，他们之间的第一次争吵姗姗来迟。

 

千智赫能够清楚的记得，那晚王凯利回到家身上的香水味，再结合热搜上的图片和视频，这些年心底愈发偏执的占有欲，强烈又无法克制的席卷了他的神经。

 

王凯利回到家的时候，家里是熄灯的状态，打开灯后才发现沙发上坐着的人。千智赫的状态不对劲，这是他第一时间感受到的，但接连忙了几天的疲惫感漫上心头，让他没有立即去询问。

 

“你从哪儿回来的？”平静的有些不正常的嗓音在安静的室内响起。想要往房间里走的脚步一顿，王凯利坐在爱人旁边，嗓音里满身疲惫：“还能在哪儿，肯定是公司啊。”

 

千智赫偏头看过去，目光里满是探究，仿佛在找这句话的真实度有多少，“真的吗？”王凯利被看的浑身不舒服，累了一天还要被质问，不耐烦道：“当然了，我还能去哪儿！”

 

手机打开，里面是十分暧昧的一对男女。王凯利闭了闭眼，虽然已经及时公关，但没想到这件事还是被千智赫看到了，他只能尽力解释：“这只是个意外，我顺手扶了她一下，就被狗仔借着角度拍下了。”

 

千智赫把手机收起来，脸上的神色明显没将解释听进去，反问道：“你不是说，那天晚上在加班吗，为什么要骗我？”说到这份上，王凯利也无奈了，“你不是不喜欢我应酬，不喜欢我去酒会吗？”

 

“那你为什么要骗我？我宁可你跟我说实话，也不想要在热搜上看到你的假话被拆穿！”千智赫依旧神情冷淡，话语里却带上了咄咄逼人的架势。

 

王凯利揉了下眉心，失去了往日的耐性，不想再继续这场毫无意义的争吵，也不想再一遍遍的解释和哄人，拿起桌上的烟还没走出家门，就点燃深吸了一口。

 

‘砰’的一声大门关上，残留在屋内的烟味飘到挺翘的鼻尖，千智赫闻着嘟囔了一句：“烟有什么好的？苦死了！”

 

在外面吹了几个小时的冷风，王凯利也清醒了，想了想还是打算先示弱去哄人。门把手转动后没把门打开，这才反应过来千智赫是真的跟他生气了，之前的火气又窜了上来，他放下把手转身就去了客房，把力气都发泄在了门上。

 

两人冷战了好几天，这是相爱以来，发生的第一次争吵，原因很是莫名其妙而且无理取闹。王凯利是知道千智赫难受的，因为他心里也不好受，但是对方就是犟着不跟他说话，他也找不到契机和台阶。

 

心烦意乱的回了两个父亲的家，屋内没有人，隐约能听见院子里的动静。踏入院门的时候，就看到两个闲不住的老人你一言我一句的在打趣干活。这样温馨的场景从小不知道看了多少回，唯独今天最让他心底颤动十分向往。

 

以至于父亲开导他的那些话，都能让他结合到向往的场景中，从并肩看落日，到一起变老，混乱的思绪再到那晚千智赫淡定的姿态，无意暴露的微红眼尾。他才后知后觉的骂自己，狗屁的台阶和契机，在时间面前什么都没用！

 

他急匆匆的回了家，突兀的打开了房间，打断了千智赫的画笔。不，应该说，打断了那人的放空和眉间的苦涩。王凯利心上一疼，不等人开口便主动蹲了下来，先说了声：“对不起，我不该骗你。”

 

那双眼睛里有水光，王凯利不知道这是因为他的道歉而存在，还是冷战的这几天一直都未消下去，一深想就让他心上刺痛，后悔不已。千智赫放下画笔，垂眸了片刻后，才委屈的说道：“我也要说对不起，我那天是不是很过分？”

 

王凯利摇头，擦去那人眼尾的湿意，“不过分，你那么在乎我，那么害怕我离开你，我却一直没有给够你安全感。”回来的路上，他才明白，因为小时候的经历，敏感和害怕，在千智赫的心底从未消失。

 

小时候的千智赫，只有老院长能帮他。长大后，他的所有幸福都在父亲们和他身上。结婚后，父亲们世界他们一向难以参与，而王凯利就变成了千智赫的唯一，他的目光和所有幸福都在王凯利身上。

 

显然，这场争吵，给了王凯利一个教训和警示。教训是：想要长久的相爱，就不能有任何的谎言存在，哪怕是善意的。警示是：在这场爱情里，他用错了方式让千智赫安心，他给的安全感还不够！

 

晚上吃过饭，王凯利在厨房洗碗，千智赫就在他身后抱着他，头埋在他的肩颈里，一言不发。在这场争吵和冷战过后，身后的人好像更加黏他了，虽然话语里还是一日往常，但是肢体动作却比以往依赖。

 

王凯利擦干净手，将人一把抱起往房间走去。浴室门被打开，千智赫脱光了衣服，安静的泡在热水里，身后是与他同样未着寸缕的人。王凯利搂着人，令人安心的亲吻一个个落在皮肤上，让人忍不住放松了身体，闭上眼享受。

 

“不要多想了好吗？”温情的嗓音落在耳边，还有裹着热气的亲吻。千智赫脑袋往后仰，蹭了蹭王凯利的下巴，没有说话。他心里的不安全感好像被窥探出来了，他不想直面这个问题，他怕！

 

此刻的气氛和情绪，是最好的时机，王凯利不想放过任何一个可以说开的机会，“我说过，我不想有孩子，也不想你受苦，更不想让你有任何的危险，一丝一毫的可能我都不会让你去冒险......”那无法根治的哮喘，是王凯利这辈子最害怕的东西。

 

一声轻叹，王凯利低下头，轻咬上那颗甘甜微酸的腺体，坦白道：“你对我有占有欲，我也一样，想要你的注意力只放在我身上，就这么互相占有，纠缠一辈子不好吗？”

 

浴室里水雾缭绕，夹杂着轻轻的水声和令人脸红心跳的亲吻声。千智赫一直没有开口，闭着眼睛任由自己被疼爱被安慰。直到，湿润的唇瓣触上他的嘴角，才终于有了回应：“好！”

 

在一起十年，他才终于明白，他的不安因素也是王凯利心底的痛。他不需要依靠任何其他的因素去将人牢牢地绑在身边，他只需要付出全部的爱意和信任就足够了。

 

因为，他们都将对方视为生命中最重要的人。

 

从那天起，两人的生活依旧，相处模式也没有任何改变，唯独在这份感情里又多了一份责任和依赖。以前千智赫和王凯利的相处，就像刚谈恋爱的情侣似的，现在则是升级成了新婚夫夫模式，更加热烈也更加虔诚了，这样的感觉无时无刻不体现在大众面前。

 

不可避免依然要参加那些无趣应酬的王凯利，在酒会上吃了一记教训后，便带上了自家爱人一起。原先他的想法是不想千智赫被众人注意和垂涎，但现在看了一眼周围的羡慕目光，王凯利的占有欲和宣告主权得到了最大发挥，让他意外的很爽。

 

这样做有两点好处，有自家爱人在，避免了很多妄图勾引他的因素。并且，千智赫也可以时时刻刻的看着他，就算再有任何无聊的事件发生，千智赫也不会多想了。

 

有人说，王总是要把爱人时刻拴在裤腰带上......王凯利喝了口香槟，当着众人的面姿势亲密的凑到身旁的人耳边，调侃了几句。千智赫被酒气熏的有些眼红，眯着眼凝视了会儿爱人后，说道：“我倒是想让自己变得小小的，让你时时刻刻带着我。”

 

说罢，当着那几束嫉妒又羡慕的目光，大胆的吻了上去，故意热烈的发出吮吸的声音。王凯利宠溺的任由爱人宣誓主权，嘴里还未咽下去的酒水，消失在唇舌之间。

 

酒会觥筹交错，都说三十多岁的男人最有魅力，尤其是掌握整个影视行业的王凯利，一直是某些存着心思的人心中的香饽饽。虽然，这一吻硬生生逼退了好几个，但依然有不怕死的扑上来。

 

然而，王总心里眼里都只有自家爱人，扑上来的人‘扑通’一声摔在地上，娇滴滴的喊疼也没有得到理会。只依稀听到那低沉的声音满含关心的问着：“没被撞到吧？啧，现在的人走路真没规矩！”

 

千智赫声音温润，外表乖巧，说出来的话却足以令人惨白了脸，通体生寒：“没规矩的就处理了吧。”王凯利揉揉千智赫的脑袋，宠溺微笑着点了点头。

 

轻飘飘的对话，就这么飘到了所有人的耳边，各个紧张的咽了下口水，尤其是那些还存着心思的，瞬间掐灭了，也没人敢去扶地上还摔着人......保命要紧啊！

 

过了五年，王凯利还有三年就要步入四十岁了，公司越做越大事情也就越来越多。千智赫平时没事的时候，会去公司陪着王凯利一起吃饭和办公，偶尔会开画展，将自己的收入捐献给孤儿院。

 

老院长在千智赫十几岁的时候就走了，孤儿院后来被王女士和易妈妈收了下来，现在又被王凯利和千智赫接管。院长是社会上的一名义工，义工也是个孤儿，他的家庭和睦以后仍然不忘帮助那些可怜的孩子。

 

千智赫停下车，走进孤儿院。这里的设施和设备改善了很多，该有的学习和成长，让那些孩子们与正常家庭里的毫无区别。滑梯上坐着一个小萝卜头，阳光开朗的模样很容易就将人吸引了注意力。

 

千智赫走过去，喊了声：“小波......”听到喊声的孩子，眸子看过来的时候，闪着晶亮亮的光芒，挂起宛如阳光般的笑容：“您来了。”

 

“等很久了吗？”千智赫揉揉他的脑袋，孩子脸上的笑意有些腼腆，挠了挠脸后老实点头，“以为您不来了......”千智赫心里软软的，疼惜的把孩子抱在怀里，一起坐在滑梯上安慰：“怎么会呢，我可是和小波拉了勾的！”

 

这下心里踏实了，他还以为自己又要被反悔和抛弃。怀里的孩子小心翼翼的呼了口气，千智赫察觉到孩子的心思，心里又疼又软，抱起小波就往院长办公室走去，“走，我们回家！”

 

小波是一个特别阳光的孩子，被丢弃的时候只有一岁，是被家里亲戚送过来的。父母因为一场意外丧命，亲戚们都是农村的，养家里的孩子都养不起，更何况是拖油瓶呢。

 

身世虽然可怜，但是小波这孩子从小就爱对人笑，裂开嘴巴的时候还露出两颗乳牙，阳光又可爱。愿意领养小波的家庭不是没有，但每次都在满意孩子后，不是与家里意见不统一，就是看中了其他孩子之类的情况。

 

尽管如此，失落和伤心却从未出现在孩子的脸上，直到今天千智赫来晚了，他才看到了孩子眼中的期待和忐忑。

 

千智赫回到家的时候，王凯利还在公司没有回来。小波懂事的很，规规矩矩的跟在人身后，目光好奇的看来看去。千智赫把他带到主卧室对面的一间房，“小波，以后这里就是你的房间了。”

 

孩子看了半晌，一直没说话，转过身的时候已经哭了，一把抱住了千智赫的脖子。王凯利回来的时候，就看到房间门口爱人哄孩子的画面，内心有点吃醋又有点觉得......温情？

 

好吧，目前来看，同意养个孩子还算正确。

 

冷清的二人世界有了小波的加入，更像一个家了。王凯利虽然偶尔吃醋，但更多时候还是觉得幸福和感恩。他其实挺感谢小波这个阳光的孩子，在他工作忙的时候替他陪着千智赫，也感谢在千智赫不会有任何万一的情况下，给了他一个儿子。

 

时间过得很快，转眼间曾经天真无邪的孩子，也到了该谈恋爱的年纪。

 

千智赫难得有时间去校门口接儿子放学，左等右等后校门口学生都走光了，也不见小波背着书包出来。儿子的手机是关机的，他打了通电话给老师，那边的回复是小波很早就放学走了。

 

他心想可能自己来晚了，和儿子错过了，于是便发动车子回家。刚开了没多久，路边的小巷里出来一个少年，脸色绯红衣衫不整，两手紧紧攥着书包带，低头走的步履匆匆。

 

千智赫立马将车停靠在路边，喊了几声儿子的名字，低头走路的少年才反应过来，看到父亲的刹那，眼神慌乱极了。小波上了车，还是低着头一言不发，千智赫看这状态，有些担心：“是不是被小混混欺负了？”

 

小波闻言身形一僵，看到父亲正往小巷那边看，磕磕巴巴道：“没，没有，我没有被欺负。”孩子从小就很懂事，但一看身上穿的衣服乱乱的，千智赫压根不信了，拉开车门就想往小巷那边走。

 

小波急忙拉住了父亲的手，打开的车门被再次关上，“真的不是，你别过去，我，我，我......”千智赫看儿子‘我我我’了半天，没有下文，以为他受了天大的委屈似的，心里着急又要行动。

 

“我，我谈恋爱了！”刚放在车门上的手顿住了，千智赫转头看儿子一脸羞涩，又有些着急的绞着手指对他坦白，“他是个混混，但他是个特别好的人，也有很多优点，比如......打架很厉害，总是在保护我，对我也很好。”

 

千智赫挑眉，打架厉害也算优点？他第一次觉得好像和儿子有代沟了！

 

想到方才小波从巷子里走出来的画面，千智赫问道：“那你不回家，刚刚在巷子里干嘛呢？”话音刚落，刚消下去一点的红晕，再次弥漫上了脸颊，有种往脑门上侵袭的趋势。

 

青涩的眉宇间泛起一丝甜蜜，小波眨了两下眼睛低着头怎么也不肯说话了。看儿子一脸春色的样子，千智赫便明白了，好奇的继续问他：“那你告诉爸爸，你主动还是他主动的？”

 

这话一问，小波就鼓起了脸，气呼呼的嘟囔起来：“他强迫我的......”脸上的表情很是丰富，话语里还染上了委屈：“哪有Omega这么主动的啊，那么大力气，就把我初吻给夺了，怎么这么不可爱！”

 

千智赫瞥了儿子一眼，瞧这口是心非的别扭样，明显被强迫的很乐意！想至此，他无奈的摇了摇头，说他儿子是个Alpha，估计没人信！

 

晚上，进行了一场床上运动后，千智赫把小波的事儿跟王凯利说了。王凯利无情的嘲笑了儿子几句怂包，迎来千智赫一顿打。他故意的又往里撞了一下，怀里的人顿时就软了，只能乖乖就范。

 

随后，千智赫问道：“小波的性格就这样了，找这么个强势的，真的好吗？”

 

王凯利‘啧’了一声，对千智赫注意力不在床上这件事很不满，摆起严父的模样说道：“能怎么办？合适就在一起，不合适就让他自己吃亏去，还能管他一辈子啊！”

 

千智赫被翻了个身，捧着在他身上到处乱啃的脑袋，“也是，感情的事儿是他自己的......唔~~~”王凯利狠狠咬了口肉粉挺立的东西，成功的拉回了爱人的思绪，“随他去吧，珍惜裆下！”

 

勾人的声音和浓重的粗喘逐渐响彻在房内，月亮挂在天空上，也害臊的捂住了眼睛。

 

一生一世不过转眼一霎，结发同行吧。

 

【END】


End file.
